Braom the dullahan
"the fear of death, stupid thing, life and death are no more than a door! You can go in and out... But with... A certain price..." Surprisingly intelligent quote. Story a legendary artifact... The edge of Nemon... Passed from father to son for generations... One day arrived in the hands of this armadillo... He lived in the renaissance, and worked as a mercenary, at the age of 17 he joined the army of the famous captain Giovanni dalle bande nere, Braom was young, prideful, and armed with this legendary sword. his enemies ran away even before battling him, and with time, Braom becomed famous for his cruelty and love for excess... Giovanni was his best friend, and the knight of florence was always at Braom's side... But when the pope recruited them for defending Rome from the germans... Braom argued with his captain and friend... And left him before the battle. When he discovered that Giovanni and his army died... He becomed mad for grief... hid his hated sword... but before dying on the battlefield... The plague spreaded by the germans killed him. In the afterlife he decided to be unworthy of eternal rest... And gave his true essence to the darkness for returning again... And taking revenge on the hated living. But when his soul reborn He was in our times, and of him remained only his suit of armor. There was no memory of him, his companions never spoke of him for revenge, so he never appeared in the books of history. Completely insane he began to pursue the living... spreading sadness and death, but a day somebody put an end to his chaos, a man with a green business suit sooke to him: "i can understand your wrath, Braom..." "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!" "i was there... on that battlefield... And i think you saw me as one of the counselors of your dear pope... Mph... How much time has passed..." "wh-what... It-it can be! you are-a-" "demon? Maybe... But... I'm no different from you..." "what... Are you... Meaning...(cries)" "you kill, you destroy... The living... you hate them exactly like me... And they hate you because YOU ARE DIFFERENT( charmspeak) but i'm like you... Let's destroy them togheter." he accepted. Powers and abilities being a dullahan he can't age, and things like sickness, are not effective. He is able to summon a claymore and various other weapons from darkness and is armed with a deadly bone-made whip, that he uses properly. He is an able swordsmaster and can wield a super heavy claymore with one hand (he is an armadillo). Marquis found a particular spell that transforms him in a giant, but costs a lot of energy and Braom finishes all his power after the transformation and falls apart like an everiday empty suit of armor. weaknesses * He is very very very very SLOW. * gold is truly harmful for him. * stupid. * if gigantic is even SLOWER * the eye he has on his chest is his core, if destroyed... Its the end for him. * proud Personality even after death Braom had not lost his pride, but gained a more insightful behavior, he is easy to rage and has a weakness for women, flirting with every one he finds (Even if he knows to be a disgusting empty suit of armor). Behind all this arrogance lies a good hearted and naive side, being terribly afraid of death and loneliness. Romance he has a bigger weakness for a woman in particular: Agila the dullahan, differently from him Agila is the perfect knight, cold, brave, strong naah nah nah. But everytime he meets Agila she wants to duel... And at the end they are both a pile of armor pieces lying on the ground (this happens if they finish their power). I can't hide that Agila MAY feel something for him but... We're speaking of dullahans... Not exactly latin lovers... Understood? Trivia * He and Agila are based on Agilulfe Emo Bertrandino Of the Guildiverns knight Of Selimpe Citerior and Fez, the character of a novel called "il cavaliere inesistente" (the non-existent knight). The novel tells the story of an empty suit of armor that fights in the army of Charlemagne, Agilulfe was very prideful but at the same time was the perfect idea of knight. At the end of the story the knight disappears and leaves his armor to his apprentice, but in his hands the armor, that before was shiny and indestructible, becomes a normal one but "slightly happier" and this may suggest that Agilulfe had not truly disappeared. * Giovanni dalle bande nere (Juan of the black stripes, roughly translated) truly existed. * forget about DURARARA!!! Dullahans are slightly less... Shadowy and lovely... Much more... "gahahaha! I will cut your head!" And of course you can't sleep with them... (Perverted japanese... Even with undeads... Nghhh... absolutely not italian way of loving...) * Braom is the anagram of ombra, italian for shadow, in fact dullahan in gaelic means "shadow that walks among the living" or something like that. Category:Armadillos Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Males